Karaoke Christmas Songs
"Karaoke Christmas Songs" is The Wiggles' only karaoke album which features Christmas songs. It was released on the 17th of November, 2005. It was released in North America as "Tinsel Town Tunes" in 2006. Tracklist #Go Santa Go - 1:51 #Go Santa Go (Karaoke) - 1:51 #Unto Us This Holy Night - 2:06 #Unto Us This Holy Night (Karaoke) - 2:06 #Here Come the Reindeer - 1:43 #Here Come the Reindeer (Karaoke) - 1:43 #Away In A Manger - 2:05 #Away In A Manger (Karaoke) - 2:06 #Rockin' Santa! - 2:24 #Rockin' Santa! (Karaoke) - 2:24 #Christmas Medley - 3:16 #Christmas Medley (Karaoke) - 3:17 #Dorothy's Christmas Roses - 2:21 #Dorothy's Christmas Roses (Karaoke) - 2:21 #O Come All Ye Faithful - 2:43 #O Come All Ye Faithful (Karaoke) - 2:43 #It's A Christmas Party On The Good Ship Feathersword - 1:56 #It's A Christmas Party On The Good Ship Feathersword (Karaoke) - 1:48 #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) - 3:00 #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) (Karaoke) - 3:07 Release Dates * Australia: November 17, 2005 * North America: October 3, 2006 Trivia * The album is on a CD+G disc which allows graphics to be displayed on compatible devices like karaoke machines. This is the reason for the several seconds of silence at the start and end of each track, as during these points, graphics would be shown introducing the song title. The 2019 Classic Wiggles release removes these periods of silence as there are no accompanying graphics on digital platforms. * This is the first and only album to feature a studio version of the Christmas Medley. * The North American title was named after a lyric in the Rockin' Santa! song. * The North American booklet shows pictures of The Wiggles each holding Christmas presents. * The version of Rockin' Santa! on this album was taken from Christmas Single, as it features only Greg Page on lead without John Fogerty. Goofs * The karaoke track for Go Santa Go is in mono instead of stereo. * On the CD+G graphics for Christmas Medley during the Henry's Christmas Dance section, the lyric "And spin around" is misinterpreted as "It's been around". *On the spine of the North American version, Tinsel Town Tunes was misspelled as "Tinsle Town Tunes". * Away in a Manger, O Come All Ye Faithful and Noche De Paz (Silent Night) are not credited as traditional arrangements on the North American version. * A full stop was added at the end of John Field's first name for some of the songs from the Christmas Medley in the North American version. * Anthony Field's last name was spaced twice for Noche De Paz (Silent Night) in the North American version. * A full stop was added at the end of Murray Cook's first name for It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword in the North American version. *A full stop was added after the first letter of Murray Cook's first name for Noche De Paz (Silent Night) in the North American version. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:Karaoke albums Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Classic Wiggles